An Irishific Day
by LunaEclipse17
Summary: On her 17th Birthday, Alice is given a special gift to help her find her one true love. This O/S was part of a Collaboration from 2010 "Countdown to April Fool's Day".


An Irishific Day!

APOV

It was a horrible day, possibly my worst ever. The sun shone brightly over the forest surrounding Forks, setting the treetops aglow with the rosy hue of dawn. A rainy mist kissed my face as it settled upon everything it gently touched. It was rainbow rain, a perfect setting for today, my most dreaded day of the year; my life even. I chance at freedom; one shot at being a "normal" teenager. I smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in my hunter green plaid skirt, looking at the high school apprehensively. My first day (or maybe only day); just peachy. With no clue what to expect inside, I crept towards the door; hoping that I didn't humiliate myself thoroughly in my ignorance of typical teenage protocol.

These were not the reasons I felt today would be the most horrible ever. No, to my utter embarrassment, this particular day was horrible because it was St. Patrick's Day AND my 17th birthday: my one chance at a normal, human life. But to accomplish this feat of madness I needed to find him, my true love: the one to make my heart flutter and knees weak. That is what ma told me it was like for her when she met my father years ago. Yet, why she told me to come here to find him, this creepy little school, was completely beyond me. But ma had what they called the second sight; no one ever dared to ignore her instructions to the letter when she deigned to give them her "advice".

I lived in a world of magic and folklore: colorful and unbelievably joyous. My life was filled with joy, love, and laughter. But yet I yearned to be here, among the humans, a place where magic was scoffed at and true love was rare. Yet, there was the materialistic piece to all of this that I could never ignore. My urge to shop was almost an addiction: an addiction that I could never satisfy due to the lack of shopping opportunities at home. I could have what I wanted at the flick of the wrist really, but no one at home appreciated my incredible sense of fashion.

But here everyone had to work for every desire and had tasks that must be completed to maintain a pleasant lifestyle. Most did not do this well. It created a tense and unhappy environment, making me realize how much I truly did take for granted. The atmosphere here practically screamed hatred and violence, and most frighteningly, fear of the different and unique.

 _Well you are definitely different and unique. This should prove most interesting._

 _More like disappointing._

 _Oh shut up._

Taking a deep breath, I walked through the doors into the unknown. The hall was full of people doing one of three things: darting into classrooms, rushing down the halls, or standing about chattering among one another. Ma warned me of the cruel natures of teenage girls and their "cliques" I believe she called them. Supposedly girls couldn't simply be friends with just anyone… seemed a bit ridiculous to me. People glanced at me with curiosity as I wandered along, searching for the main office so I could get my schedule for the day. Ma assured me there would be no problems.

I wandered around for what seemed like forever but finally found my destination. At the end of the main hallway I saw the sign hanging ominously above the plain half-glass and half-wooden door. Breathing a sigh of relief I shoved the door open, not expecting the groan or the thudding noise that accompanied the movement. Dear God, did I hit someone on the other side? My face flamed red with the thought. Wide-eyed and covered in blushes, I peeked behind the door and saw my victim grabbing his forehead as he leaned against the office wall behind it, then slowly slid down to the floor.

"Fuck…" he muttered, uncaring of the gasp of the secretary watching the scene in horror.

"Jasper Hale! Cursing in my office is UNACCEPTABLE!" Mrs. Cope sputtered indignantly. She was a jolly looking woman in her mid-forties, who looked at me in angst as I stared open-mouth at the gorgeous boy I just leveled in my impatience to gain access to the office.

"Sorry ma'am, but that shit hurts like a bitch." He drawled in this soothing and erotic tone of voice. My body shivered in delight upon hearing it. The sound of his voice resembled dripping honey straight from the honeycomb: warm and smothering. I watched in fascinated horror as he rubbed his fingers gracefully over his forehead, soothing the ache that was unfortunately completely my fault. I couldn't look away. I imagined those hands rubbing me instead and my body reacted immediately, causing goosebumps to spring up all over my arms while my body tingled pleasurably.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced up at me. I felt I was drowning in his ocean blue gaze as my heart began to race and moisture formed between my legs, dampening my panties. He was perfection: soft wavy light brown hair, sexy, kiss-me lips, and a lithe and muscular frame that just begged to be worshipped. I was spellbound; completely captivated. A grin formed on his lips as I continued to stare boldly at him, sending more pleasant shivers up my arms.

"In a rush, darlin'?" he drawled, his eyes caressing every part of me as I stood there gawking at him as if I had never seen a man before. He seemed to take the assault lightly now that the incident had passed.

 _Good work Alice! What a way to meet someone.  
_

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, realizing that I may have just ruined my chances with this incredible guy; possibly even THE guy. "I was not paying attention and I…"

The grin developed into a full smile; a smile that made me want to succumb to his every whim. He rose to his feet and approached me slowly. "Shhh.. darlin' its ok. I'm not that breakable; you just took me by surprise is all." He reached out to take my hand and raised it to his lips. "I'm Jasper. And you are?" he inquired softly as he turned my palm up, and kissed my wrist instead. It felt intimate, his lips grazing against my pulse while his warm breath teased the area, encouraging all those lovely goosebumps to spread like wildfire across my body.

I realized I had yet to answer, and whispered out, "Alice" before he could think I was daft. "I'm Alice."

JPOV

Fury enveloped me as my forehead throbbed in pain, causing a low curse to slip from my lips unconsciously. My mother would have cuffed me hard for that slip up; my family was raised to behave in a genteel-like manner towards others. But that shit fucking hurt like a bitch. That was the excuse I handed Mrs. Cope as she upbraided me for the expletive. I gripped my pulsing forehead, attempting to sooth the throb by massaging the skin there lightly; hoping that it would do some good. I was already late for homeroom: had just obtained my pass from our wonderful home office advisor and was about to leave for homeroom as the office door attacked me viciously.

 _What kind of addle-brained fuck just shoves open a door like that? I can't wait to rip him a new asshole!_

And I was about to do just that… until I raised my head and looked up at the face of an angel, standing above me in concern and horror at her unmeaning assault on my person. I thought at first I must have hit my head harder than I thought, because no girl could be that dainty and fairylike; no one could be that physically perfect. This dainty pixie stood no taller than five feet; brown spiky hair and bright green eyes that shone like emeralds on her pale porcelain face. The rest of her was slight but definitely feminine, her pert little breasts thrusting out from underneath that tight sweater she sported. A sweater I wanted to peel off of her to see what lay underneath.

"In a rush, darlin'?" I practically purred at her, because apparently my momma didn't raise me to be quite as much of a gentleman as she had thought. My eyes caressed every inch of her slowly, and as each second passed I became more obsessed with possessing this fey like creature. I grinned at her, because she was just fucking adorable the way she started wringing her hands nervously, staring at me like a deer which was frozen in someone's headlights, awaiting their fate.

"I'm so sorry! I was not paying attention and I…"

I stood, taking her hand within mine to kiss the pulse in her wrist. "Shhh.. darlin' its ok. I'm not that breakable; you just took me by surprise is all. I'm Jasper. And you are?" I could feel her pulse beating wildly under my lips as I pressed them firmly to her skin. She smelled like spring wildflowers and honeydew. Just plain fucking edible. I was so screwed.

Her name was Alice; I wondered if I was slipping down the rabbit hole into wonderland as I continued to be overwhelmed by her presence. I pulled her towards me, hoping that perhaps this chance meeting was predestined, and maybe I wouldn't have to suffer through class this morning after all. Perhaps with some luck I could convince this lovely pixie to ditch with me today, and explore her perfection more thoroughly. As the thought crossed my mind, dear Mrs. Cope made the situation that much easier for me by asking if I wanted to be excused for the day.

"I think that might be for the best, ma'am. Perhaps this young lady could walk me to my car? I feel a bit dizzy at the moment." I replied hesitantly. Hopefully my boldness didn't scare her away.

Alice nodded quickly, her spiky hair rustling with the movement. As the tips spiked out, the mass looked soft and inviting. My hope was I would be able to find out if that were the case soon enough. She opened the door, slowly this time, and waited for me to pass by. I stopped her once we were clear of Mrs. Cope's earshot, my elicit plans for the day slowly developing in my mind as my body began to react to its nearness to her. The throbbing of my head was miniscule compared to the aching throb that was now intensifying in my pants; my cock bucking at my jeans as if it were a battering ram trying to break through a wall to get closer to her. "Care do ditch with me today, love? I know this nice little spot we could just go and relax at, if you are up for the adventure."

Her face lit up happily, as if she were thinking the same thing. I reached around her shoulders and led her to my car, thinking that she was a bit too easy to convince about the "adventure" I was spontaneously planning. She didn't look like an easy lay, and honestly, I wasn't down with that at all if she were. Sure getting laid was my number one priority, as it was for most guys my age. But I was a bit pickier, and liked my girls to be less experienced in the bedroom. That way when I rocked their socks off, they would remember the experience that much more. Plus the shyness of innocent ladies turned me the fuck on, as I disliked sharing what I felt was mine; even if it was only mine for a short timeframe.

This "pickiness" also worked to my disadvantage as I am a bit rough in the bedroom, which makes innocent ladies nervous if not downright petrified. So my experience was not as vast as any young teen would like, but I had a good time when the opportunities arose.

 _This one is dainty, Jazz ole boy. Might have to take it a bit easier on her…. Damn!_

But she was too cute to resist; there was just this magical quality about her, something that called me to her, almost like a siren's song. I felt hypnotized by the sway of her hips, and the soft soothing sounds she made as she passed by simple things that seemed to amaze her. As we reached the car, she stopped by the nearby rose bush and leaned in, deeply inhaling the fragrance as a slow smile curved over her finely sculptured face.

"Stopping to smell the roses, darlin'?" I asked sarcastically, raising one eyebrow in her direction.

She looked up startled, then perked up as she skipped, yep I said skipped, to the passenger side door. "It's amazing, isn't it? All the wonderful things that most people take for granted daily?" She tilted her head to one side quizzically, and it made me wonder if her question was rhetorical or if she actually expected an answer. I chose the prior response and shrugged at her lamely, as I sauntered over to her side and opened the door for her and settled her inside. I supposed she was right; people did tend to take things for granted. It was just surprising that a hormonal teenager would be expected to realize this in a world that generally takes everything for granted, by yet another youth, no less.

APOV

The silence was unnerving as we drove to Jasper's "little spot" as he put it; the warm sexual innuendo in his tone assuring me I would soon know what passion was like. I couldn't wait. My body trembled at the thought of his hands upon me, and my body ached for something I didn't understand. But I would soon. And it would be amazing, just as ma promised me. As we cleared the trees the sight I beheld took my breath away. A small lake, a secluded masterpiece of God was nestled here protected by the surrounding trees, rippled as a waterfall flowed over the top of the mountain behind it. The sun shone brightly across the water, causing a small rainbow to seem to float out from the waterfall.

Ironic.

It was the perfect place to explore one's emotions and sexual urges; a private spot for myself and this human god to play freely. I stared up at Jasper as he helped me from the car; such a gentleman. I leaned in, whispering softly in his ear invitingly, "I want you inside me." His eyes widened for the briefest of moments, then twinkled as that sexy panty-wetting grin appeared as he pulled me close. I felt him throbbing against me, making me tremble in need. "Please…" I begged, not sure what I was begging for exactly, but knowing it would ease the urgent ache I had between my legs.

"Are you sure about this, darlin'?" he asked in a whisper, his lips brushing against mine in a feather-light kiss. I moaned lowly, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. I wanted more and deepened the kiss by following his lead; I had never kissed anyone before. His tongue teased the corners of my lips, begging for access to my mouth, and I eagerly compiled. Using my own lips as a sword, I dueled with his, as he led me backwards towards the edge of the lake, never breaking contact.

My knees felt weak and I slowly sunk into the soft bed the spring grass had created, Jasper following behind to kneel before me, his eyes dark with desire. He yanked his shirt over his head quickly and cast it aside, baring his chest to me. Lithe muscle and skin stretched over his torso, his muscles rippling as he reached for me. He tugged lightly on the bottom of my sweater, obviously wanting like for like but not quite willing to undress me himself. I complied with a tender smile, pulling it up and over my head, tossing it away. I was naked underneath, not needing a bra to support my perky breasts. He moaned and leaned forward, sucking one into his mouth urgently, sucking and nipping as I writhed beneath him. I arched towards him, never wanting this building pleasure to end.

God, the things I had fucking missed in my life thus far. His lips trailed up towards my neck as his hands kneaded my breasts urgently. Heat spread throughout my body, bringing a rosy flush to my usually pale skin. He nibbled on my neck gently, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to send a fresh wave of pleasure through me, soaking my already moist panties as I ground my pelvis against his throbbing cock. I wanted… needed more.

His hand descended, running slowly up my leg and underneath my skirt to touch me where the pressure was building, where I needed his touch the most. He ran his fingers over the panties, teasing my clit with the pad of his thumb. My body arched like it was hit by lightning. "Mmmmm … yes." I groaned; loving the adoration he was giving my aching body. He stiffened at my vocal encouragement, and gripped my panties in his hand, ripping them from me with one swift tug. I gasped as the cool spring air hit me, soothing yet amplifying my almost painful arousal. I felt on pins and needles, my body taunt and tingling. I grasped at his hands with my own, pushing them back where I wanted them most.

He teased me again, then thrust a finger into my opening, pumping it in and out in an erratic rhythm, mimicking what his cock could instead be doing inside me. "Fuck!" he growled out, "You are so fucking tight baby." Another finger joined the first, stretching me slightly. I couldn't reply; too absorbed in these wonderful spiraling feelings building and pulsing with the pumping of his fingers. "That feels good, darlin'?" He murmured into my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth for a quick nip. God, even the teeth of this man drove me fucking wild. Suddenly, his fingers curled inside me and the peaking spiral started to unravel, my body exploding as my back arched off the ground, sharp fireworks of pleasure pulsing from between my legs; proof of my first orgasm leaking into his fingers, still deep within me. "So fucking hot." He whispered, as he removed his fingers slowly and moved away from me.

I felt bereft as soon as his touch was no longer on me, but he quickly returned, and leaned over me, his sex throbbing against my opening. I grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him closer, showing him that wanted more. "Please…" I whispered again, yet this time I knew exactly what I wanted. To be filled, with him.

JPOV

I couldn't believe how amazing my fragile little pixie was: passionate and uninhibited. She was fucking breathtaking and I wanted her to be mine. I watched her body arch as she came all over my fingers. So hot, so fucking tight! I wanted to feel her around me, not just my fingers. Thinking of exactly that, I pulled away to remove my jeans, returning to her quickly, before she thought I was done with her. Would I ever be? Somehow I doubted it; somehow I felt what we were about to do would change me permanently; bind me to her somehow. I lowered myself between her legs, leaning against her so she could feel how much I wanted her. Yet, I didn't move to enter her. I waited, for some sign that this was what she wanted. Her whispered please accompanied by her hot little nails digging into my shoulders was all I needed.

I gripped my cock and eased it into her. She so fucking tight I could feel her muscles stretch around me, gripping me urgently. I pushed in deeply and heard a tiny gasp of pain escape her. Fuck was she… "Alice…" I whispered, "Um…. I am not sure this is the time to ask, but have you ever done this before?" Her head shook slightly as she winced, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Well fuck me; a virgin. I hesitated in shock, unsure if I should proceed because it would definitely be a much more pleasurable experience for me than it could be for her, this first time. With my hesitation came this intense possessiveness, knowing that this girl was no one else's; only mine.

Sensing my hesitation, she wrapped those dainty legs around my waist and gripped me… hard. "Jasper," she moaned, her voice thick and full of desire, "don't stop. Please, I need you." I gripped her legs, trying to get a hold on the tidal wave of emotions that I didn't understand at all. I moved, slowly at first, then increased my rhythm as the need to possess her completely overwhelmed my need to be careful with her. She didn't seem to mind though, if the moans and gasps of pleasure were any indication. She met my thrusts eagerly; her limbs intertwined with mine; making us one.

Her body started to tense, warning me of her approaching release; a release I wanted to join her in. I pumped against her urgently, the pleasure building and building until I felt my release erupt from my body, her name echoing in the air along with the sounds of her own orgasm. I collapsed against her, completely devoid of energy. Fucking amazing. Never in my life had I experienced such immense pleasure, not even from the seasoned whores I associated with. And trust me; there were lots of them.

I felt Alice's fingers caress my cheek as she sighed contentedly. "I have to tell you something," she whispered hesitantly, "Something you are probably never going to believe, Jasper." Her body trembled, not in pleasure but this time shivered in fear as she squirmed out from under me to sit next to me on the grass. She seemed completely unabashed by her naked beauty; sitting naturally as if she were in the midst of a café at noontime. "I'm not like you. Human that is."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Was she fucking kidding me? "You look pretty human to me, Alice." I scoffed, becoming pissed that she was playing mind games with me. What the fuck was this about?

"That is because it is St. Patrick's Day, and my birthday. It was my ma's birthday gift to me this year." She explained slowly as if she were speaking to a small child, which I felt like at the moment. "I'm a leprechaun, you see." She smiled confidently at this, smoothing her skirt as she spoke. Ironic as it was the only thing she was still wearing.

I couldn't stop the peals of laughter that erupted from my chest if I wanted to. Of all the … I rolled back onto the grass, holding my stomach as the fits of laughter just kept coming.

"It's not funny Jasper!" she yelled, her face turning red and her eyes seemed to glow in anger, "this is serious business! Her magic only works for today, if I couldn't find a human to love me. Don't you understand?!" She looked pretty pissed, and it halted my laughter, at least for a moment.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Alice?" I asked hesitantly. I started to rethink having found the girl of my dreams, and instead wondered if she was half daffy. I scanned her face, which seemed genuinely upset at my scoffing, but seriously…. a leprechaun? I shook my head slowly, saddened by the doubt I had about her sanity. That was until I saw green sparkles appear on her shoulder, and a little green…leprechaun appeared.

"Happy St. Patty's Day!" he bellowed, causing me to rub my head in alarm. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought this morning. He leaned towards Alice and poked her neck with this little wooden cane he held in his hand. I wanted to flick him off her like a bug for touching her.

 _Jealous of a leprechaun now Jazz? Nice!_

"Do go away, Da; you're not helping!" she yelled to the little man sitting on her…. Da? I was definitely losing my mind here. She was 20 times his size, for Christ's sake!

"Well who's sayin' I be wantin' to help this laddie out anyways? He laughed at me; I saw him rollin' around over there like a naked pig in a poke!" he grumbled, pointing his cane at me menacingly. "You best be careful laddie, or I'll be takin' my sweet Alice back home with me. I told her this was no place for the likes o' us!"

The idea of him taking her away…. well it scared the shit out of me. I felt a special bond with Alice, one I couldn't yet explain. But I wanted more time with her, time to explore these new feelings and discover what they meant for us. "Don't take her." I asked quietly. "Let her stay with me. She's mine." Perhaps I should have left that last sentence out.

"YOURS?! I hate to break it to you lad, but she is MY daughter and MY heir. I could let her stay; promised her ma I would if she found ya'. But I be tellin' you this, no matter what, you'll never get me pot of gold. She leaves, and it goes to the grave with me." He looked at me wide-eyed, thinking that I was after his treasure? Didn't he realize that his true treasure wasn't a stupid little bucket of gold coins?

"Fuck your gold! I just want Alice!" I hissed, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards me. This caused the little man to tumble off her shoulder to the ground, bellowing like a stuck pig. He stood up and rubbed his ass, trying to sooth the aching muscles, I guess. "Would you like that Alice, darlin'? Staying here with me?" The smile that lit up her face was the only answer I needed. I reached for her sweater and pulled it gently over her head, kissing her tenderly as I rose to dress.

"Then let's go, shall we love?" I murmured gently as I wrapped my arm around her to lead her to my car.

I couldn't help giving her "Da" the finger behind her back as we walked away.

The End


End file.
